


Bechloe Week 2020 -Day 8 - Wedding - The Photographer and the Bridesmaid

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Photography, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Chloe is a bridesmaid in several weddings photographed by Beca.  Full prompt in end notes.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	Bechloe Week 2020 -Day 8 - Wedding - The Photographer and the Bridesmaid

“Okay, now, all of the bridesmaids with the groom!” exclaimed Beca as she went through the list of photos the couple wanted. She smiled to herself as she spotted the same redheaded woman she’d photographed just a few weeks ago as a bridesmaid at another wedding. She was adorable, and her winning smile made Beca’s job easy.

“Watch those hands, Chloe!” Fat Amy, the bride, called.

“Like I’d touch Bumper anyway,” Chloe fired back, shooting the bride a wink. Beca snapped and snapped away, hoping she’d been able to catch the banter between the two women.

It was September, the busiest season of the year for Beca. Most people thought June would be her busiest, but the fall months seemed to fill faster for her. She still couldn’t believe the bride called herself Fat Amy, but Beca knew she was in for a good time when Fat Amy had simply explained that she called herself that so “twig bitches didn’t do it behind her back.”

This had been at least the third wedding with the redhead - Chloe - as a bridesmaid. There had been one in June for a woman named Aubrey, and another one a few weeks prior for a woman named Emily. Aubrey had been so pleased with Beca’s work that she’d recommended her to both of the women.

“It’s you again!” Chloe exclaimed as the group finally finished the group shots in the church.

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Beca, smiling. “I guess Aubrey liked my work enough to convince a few friends to hire me.”

“It does seem that way,” said Chloe.

It looked to Beca like Chloe was about to continue, but she was quickly pulled away by the rest of the wedding party.

“I’d better get to the limo! See you at the reception!” she called on her way out.

* * *

Over the course of the next year, Chloe was a bridesmaid in four more weddings. Beca found herself going through the photos of the most recent one, and she realized she progressively took more and more photos of Chloe at each wedding. She’d taken nearly as many of Chloe as she had of the wedding couple! She scolded herself for focusing on the prettiest bridesmaid, making sure not to include too many pictures of the woman in the proofs she sent the couple to review.

* * *

Beca was thrilled when another of Chloe’s friend group booked her, especially because it was a same-sex couple. She hadn’t photographed very many of those in her career.

As expected, Chloe was a bridesmaid again. Beca had told herself beforehand to be mindful of the people in her photographs. While Chloe drew her focus, she also had spent every wedding reception all over the place. The woman seemed to know everybody.

However, this wedding was different. Chloe had disappeared shortly after the first dance. Beca wondered why, but she didn’t think much of it because she was very busy taking photographs.

Just as the wedding was wrapping up and she’d packed her equipment, she noticed Chloe crying in a corner in the hotel lobby. Ordinarily, Beca would have just assumed the woman wanted privacy, but something drew her to the woman.

“Are you okay?” she asked gently.

“I always cry at weddings,” said Chloe.

“Not like this, you don’t,” said Beca. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m always a bridesmaid, never a bride,” Chloe replied, sobbing.

“Hey, come on now.”

“It’s true. I’m the only Bella who’s single now. I’ll never find love.”

“The only Bella?” asked Beca.

“It’s my a cappella group from college. We won Nationals my senior year, and we all stayed close.”

“So, that’s why I’ve done so many of your weddings.”

“Yeah,” said Chloe, giving her a watery smile. “Aubrey was our captain, and, well, she gave you a stellar recommendation. I guess we’re all kind of conditioned to listen to her.”

“Well, I’m happy for the business,” said Beca.

“I just feel so lonely, now. I’ve been the third wheel to, well, everyone for a while. And now that they’re all married, they’ll all have babies soon. And I’ll just be the old spinster.”

“Stop,” said Beca. She grabbed a business card out of her camera bag and wrote on the back of it. “Here’s my card, and my cell number is on the back. You can call or text me whenever. Okay, maybe not on Saturdays.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe, putting the card in her purse and grabbing herself a tissue.

“See ya!” called Beca as she headed to her car. She hoped that what she’d written on the back didn’t scare the girl away.

_I don’t know if you’re into ladies or not, but, if you are, I’d love to take you out sometime._

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to a text message from an unknown number on her phone.

_[Unknown]: Did you mean what you wrote? - Chloe_

Beca replied, smiling as she typed.

_Beca: I sure did_

Chloe immediately replied.

_Chloe: Then, are you up for brunch today? 10 am?  
_ _Beca: Name the place_

Chloe replied with a restaurant that wasn’t far from where Beca lived. She knew they had a pretty good brunch buffet on Sundays.

Beca almost didn’t recognize Chloe when she first spotted her at the restaurant. She was used to seeing Chloe in formal gowns with her hair in an updo of some sort. However, this time Chloe had worn her hair down in soft waves, and she had on a pink top with black skinny jeans.

“Hey,” said Beca, as she sat down. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“I’m not used to seeing you in jeans either,” said Chloe.

“Well, it would kind of be a dick move to show up to photograph a wedding like that,” said Beca.

“Yeah, I think it would,” said Chloe. “I like the jeans and flannel look, though.”

“Thanks.”

“Have you always been this brave?” asked Chloe. She reached into her pocket and held up Beca’s card in response to her puzzled glance.

“Right,” said Beca. “No, I haven’t. I just found myself drawn to you.”

“Oh?”

“If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?” Chloe nodded. “I took so many photos of you at one of the weddings, I actually had to leave some out when I sent the proofs to the couple.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Beca, looking down. “How about we go get some food? I’m starving.”

“Great idea,” said Chloe.

The two of them quickly fell into easy conversation, and the date was over way too fast for either of them. They soon found themselves together almost every free moment.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Beca tried to contain her excitement as Chloe came home to their shared apartment. She greeted her girlfriend with a chaste kiss.

“Hi, Chloe, how was work?” Beca asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“It was fine,” said Chloe, hanging up her jacket. “Do I smell dinner?”

“Yes. Should be about ten more minutes,” she said.

“Ooo...what are we having?”

“Roast beef.”

“Nice,” said Chloe.

“Do you want to see my latest photo project?”

“Of course.”

“It’s in here,” Beca said, motioning to her home office. “Follow me.”

Chloe followed Beca into the office where she’d arranged various photos of Chloe as well as the two of them together all along a wall. She’d done her best to put them in order from the earliest weddings to their most recent dates.

“What is this?” Chloe asked, looking at the different photos.

“Start here,” said Beca, pointing to the top left of the wall. Chloe looked around at the photos, commenting here and there about where they had been taken.

As Chloe walked to her right and looked at the photos, she said, “Oh my goodness! These are in order. This is our first date. This is our first Christmas together. And there’s--”

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Beca at the end of the photos, down on one knee.

“Chloe, I could say so many things, but I’ve always been better with pictures than with words. You have made me so happy and given my life so much more meaning over the past three years. We have so many memories, and I want to spend the rest of our lives making new ones. Will you do the honor of being my wife?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Chloe, tears running down her face.

Beca slipped the ring on her fiancee and pulled the woman into a deep kiss.

“Hey, Beca?” Chloe asked.

“Yes?”

“Who’s going to photograph our wedding?”

Beca laughed. “Yeah, I guess I won’t be photographing my own wedding. Don’t worry, I know a few people…”

**Author's Note:**

> A is a wedding photographer and B is an extremely social and friendly person who ends up being a bridesmaid/groomsmen at various weddings. One day A finds B crying at a wedding and asks whether B is okay. B says s/he's the only unmarried girl/boy left out of all her friends and s/he's worried s/he’ll never find love. A takes the opportunity to write their number on a piece of paper for B. Flash forward a few years and A is recommending photographer friends to use at their own wedding
> 
> A is Beca, and B is Chloe, obviously.


End file.
